


Dreamnotfound (Idk what to call this give me suggestions please)

by FallenAngelWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Clay just a basic jock, George is a femboy, Gogy is also a cheerleader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWasTaken/pseuds/FallenAngelWasTaken
Summary: George is at a new school but meets a strikingly handsome boy.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Dreamnotfound (Idk what to call this give me suggestions please)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of had an urge to make George a femboy... Idk just an urge I had so it wasn't really meant to be good. Have fun with it I guess ;-;

George has just moved to America. An entirely new place than England with different people. He anxiously sat on the steps of his new house fiddling with his skirt nervously. He thought "I wonder if this school will be as judgemental about my appearance as my old high school." George was known for liking to wear skirts he never found a problem with it and neither did his parents. Though many classmates in his old High School found issues with it. George never understood why though, it's just a bloody piece of clothing. His parents didn't mind either and were proud that George did what he liked and it didn't surprise his parents either when he said he was gay. George felt lucky that his parents were very accepting people and didn't mind that he was gay or wore feminine clothing. He softly chews his nail worried about his first day of school tomorrow. "George! Dinner's ready!" his mother called so he walked back inside to go help set the table and eat.

As they were all settled in eating his father asked "So George are you excited about tomorrow?" "Eh probably going to be the same as my old one." "Well, who knows maybe this one will become a musical like those T.V shows and movies?" His father answers chuckling a bit. Normally George would laugh but he was far too nervous too. "I'm going to bed a bit early, I feel super tired." He pushes his plate aside and heads up to his room. He changes into his pj's and jumps into his bed pulling his blankets over him so he could feel warm. 

He woke up early the next morning rubbing his eyes and looking around his room. He stretches and gets ready to get dressed. He went to his closet grabbing some clothes and dresses in them. He put on a blue sweater crop-top and a black mini skirt. He put on black thigh-high socks and put on some plain white converse. He stared at his outfit for a while and smiled thinking it was pretty good. He runs downstairs grabbing some orange juice and a waffle his mother left for him. He chugs the drink and quickly gobbles down the waffle. Once he finished he grabs his blue backpack and steps out of his house locking the front door. George started walking to his new High School which wasn't too far from his house. He makes his way down to the Main Office to talk to some people about classes, clubs, and electives. "Hi! Umm, I'm the new student here. George Davidson," "Aww yes George! How are you doing?" A lady named Mrs. Gonzalez asks while his gaze drops at the site of his outfit. She thought "Boys shouldn't be wearing girls' clothing" but she kept her thoughts to herself. "I'm doing fine, I came here for my schedule and the clubs." Mrs. Gonzalez nods and flips through a few papers until she found George's class schedule. "And which elective class would you like to take?" "Coding please." She nods writing something down on the yellow slip of paper. "Any afterschool activities you would like to sign up for?" "I was thinking about taking Cheer. Would that be alright?" "Of course!" "Not.." her mind says. "Tryouts will be held on Wednesday so look out for that Mr.Davidson, here is your class schedule by the way." George nods looking at his schedule. "Oh and we assigned a buddy for you he has the same classes as you and luckily you decided to choose the same elective as him." She walks over to a phone softly saying "Clay Anderson, please report to the Main Office." George stands there awkwardly while he plays with the strings on his hoodie. He hears the door open and he decides to stare at the floor feeling embarrassed about his outfit. "Now that's what a regular boy should be wearing," Mrs. Garcia thought. While Clay stared at the boy and found him cute. "Hey Mrs. G! How you doing? This the new guy?" "Clay, what did I say about you calling me that? Anyways meet George Davidson, he came here from England. We talked about you showing him around the first day is that still fine?" "Yeah totally, hey Georgie." George waves keeping his eyes on the floor still. "Okay, you two boys go to your homeroom classes." George nods and Clay opens the door for him as they walk out. They walk in silence for a while till Clay says "So George can you talk or..?" George hums as if to say yes I can talk. Clay chuckles "I really like your skirt, it's cool that you're confident enough to wear what you like, you know?" "R-Really?" George stammers nervously turning pink. "So you can talk!" George giggles and while playing with his hoodie strings. "No, really I think it's super cute and hot how you don't give a damn what society thinks. Anyways here we are class 24. He's super scary if you have him for math class but he's just our homeroom teacher so don't worry about him." George nods seeing that only three kids were in the classroom as well. George picked a seat near the window and Clay sat down right next to him. "Clay you don't have to sit next to me really. Go hang out with your other friends. I won't be upset if you decide to ditch me, heck I won't even tell the teachers." George rambles on feeling nervous and fiddles with his skirt again. "Okay first off don't call me Clay, I hate my real name. Just call me Dream. Second off, I want to hang out with you George. You seem pretty cool even if your accent is weird. Third off, I literally have no friends, well maybe two but they aren't in any of my classes anyways." George hit him on the shoulder "My accent is not weird, you damn Americans are weird." Dream wheezes "Well welcome to American Baby, get used to this place." George's cheeks were now burning at Dream calming him 'Baby'. George continues to fiddle with his skirt trying to hide his flushing face. 

George and Dream were walking to their first period when some random guy takes a look at George and laughs. "What the hell are you wearing, you are not a girl." George's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as they normally do when someone makes comments like this. He puts his hood over his head. "Oh, shut-up. I think George looks cute in his outfit. At least he has the balls to wear what he likes especially when he has to deal with dicks like you." George flashes a thank you smile to Dream as the other kid looks dumb-founded at them. "Thanks for saying that Dream." "No problem George. Also here let me take off your hood. I want to see your adorable face." George blushes again trying not to look at Dream now. "Damn it, I'm already crushing on Dream... Why does he have to do stuff like this?" he thought while trying to get his face to stop being bright red. He watches as a few girls walk up to Dream talking to him about some sort of game and talking about how good he was. George cocks his head in confusion. "Dream said he didn't have any friends. Obviously, he was popular with people, especially that he played Football. How could he not have that many friends?" George stands by the locker watching Dream politely talk to the girls. He chews on his nails a bit then plays with his skirt feeling a bit impatient. He stares at his schedule wondering if he could find the class on his own. "Room 35... Should be around here somewhere. I can find this on my own." he mumbles. He walks off leaving Dream with the dozens of girls and starts walking around trying to find the classroom. But boy was he wrong, George was nowhere near the classroom where he needed to be and he was lost. "Damn it" George softly said after hearing the bell ring. Now he was defiantly going to be late no matter what. Someone hugged him from behind causing George to moan softly in shock at the sudden touch. A smooth voice says in his ear "Aww did you moan for me Georgie~ That's so cute" George furiously blushing red mutters "Who's this?" "Now that's just rude. Hi, I'm the person you left behind, and then you got your ass lost." "Oh." Dream smiles thinking "George is too god damn cute, this has to be illegal..." "Oh I'm sorry for leaving you, you just seemed busy." "George if you ever want to leave just tell me, I won't hesitate. I want you to be comfortable." I nod as he grabs my hand running down the hall to not be too late to our math class. "I've never fallen for someone so hard in my entire life but Dream makes it so easy to love him."

~Lunch Time~

Ever since George was lost Dream never let go of his hand. George didn't mind at all but he panicked a little as some people gave them weird glances. Dream seemed unbothered by it and occasionally he would flip people off. George found that the funniest thing was that more girls seemed attracted to Dream for doing this. They quote unquote thought it was hot for a straight man to be holding hands with a boy. It hurt George knowing Dream was straight butat least he wanted to be his friend and he could still hold his warm hands. They walked over to a punchline waiting to buy there food. George looks at the options and grabs a cheese pizza, a soda, fries, and a cup of fruit. He pays waiting for Dream to finish his order too. Dream smiles and says "So I have a table and I think my friends are already sitting down there." George nods letting Dream take the lead and he sitsus down at a table that only had two people. "Huh he actually only has two friends." he thought and sat down next to him. "George this is Sapnap and Bad. Bad, Sapnap this is George." George politely waves while eating his pizza and Dream continued talking. "Don't worry about George he's pretty shy so it takes him a while to talk." George glares at him, "I can talk and I'm not shy, I just prefer to listen more." Dream smiles and says "Ta-da! This is a British boy, don't mind his weird accent. He also doesn't talk that much." I punch him while Sapnap laughs. "That's right don't take shit for Dream!" "Language!" Bad screams. George feels at ease and thinks "I can get used to this school.


End file.
